ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mittens the Cat
''Mittens the Cat ''is an American hand-drawn animated action-adventure comedy series produced by Paramount Television Animation. It was released on June 9, 2010. The cartoon is created by Vincent Waller, who had worked before as a storyboard artist in Nickelodeon's Ren & Stimpy and SpongeBob Squarepants. Mittens the Cat ''is inspired by Nintendo's ''The Legend of Zelda ''and Cartoon Network's ''Samurai Jack. Plot Mittens is an anthropomorphic light yellow cat with blonde hair. He is a knight in a kingdom called Kool Kingdom. Now, he found a powerful sword from the pedestal. Mittens will fight the evil hordes that plague all over his kingdom. Sometimes, he is intelligent, dim-witted, brave and funny. But, Mittens is always saving his kingdom and defeating the obstacles. Characters Heroes *'Mittens the Cat' (voiced by Bryce Papenbrook) - Mittens is an 18-years-old light yellow cat. He has blonde hair, bright blue eyes, white snout, white paws and white tail end on his tail. Mittens is wearing bright blue tunic, bright blue Phrygian cap, brown gloves, light gray pants and long brown boots. He speaks with a California accent. Mittens can fight the bad guys and break obstacles with using his invincible magical sword. He also can use shield, boomerang, bomb, bow and arrow as his fighting tools. Mittens is inspired by Link from The Legend of Zelda ''and Jack from ''Samurai Jack ''because of his similarities. *'Princess Sally (voiced by Dionne Quan) - Princess Sally is a female rabbit. She is Mittens' love interest and loyal friend. Princess Sally is wearing yellow tiara with a triangle on the middle, light purple dress and brown boots. She has white fur and dark yellow hair. *'''Isabelle the Fairy Canary (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - Isabelle is a magical fairy canary. She is a helper of Mittens, despite she is usually getting annoyed by him. *'Merlyn' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - Merlyn is a wizard duck. He is a helper of Mittens. Allies *'King Simmons '(voiced by Jeff Bergman) - King Simmons is an Irish Wolfhound. He is the king of Kool Kingdom. *'Gerard '(voiced by Frank Welker) - Gerard is a squirrel who is wearing monk clothing. *'Madame Hippo '(voiced by Tress MacNeille) - Madame Hippo is a large female hippopotamus who gives Mittens a kiss after he's getting hurt. *'Captain Longneck '(voiced by Tom Kenny) - Captain Longneck is a giraffe. He is Mittens' teacher. Villains *'Lord Mousetoff' (voiced by Billy West) - A large greedy rat and the main antagonist. Lord Mousetoff is based on Ganondorf from The Legend of Zelda ''and Aku from ''Samurai Jack ''because of his similarities. *'Big Bully '(voiced by Clancy Brown) - An evil bulldog. *'Shadow '(voiced by Bryce Papenbrook) - A evil shadow that looks, and sounds like Mittens. *'Copper the Coyote '(voiced by Jeff Bennett) - A slick sneaky coyote that steals things that are shiny. *'Sir Cheatsalot '(voiced by Rob Paulsen) - A cheetah knight and wants to marry Princess Sally. *'Queen Bee '(voiced by Tress MacNeille) - Evil Queen that wants to steal all of the honey in the Kool Kingdom. Production Development Writing Voices Animation The additional animation of ''Mittens the Cat ''is animated at Dong Woo Animation and Rough Draft Studios. Also, the show's animation used by hand-drawn animation software, Pencil 2D. Music The music of ''Mittens the Cat ''is composed by Thomas Chase and Steve Rucker. The show's theme song is performed by Tom Kenny. Episodes ''List of Mittens the Cat (TV series) episodes Gallery Concept Art Official Artwork Mittens the Cat.png|Mittens the Cat Mittens Running.png|Mittens holding his sword, while running. Mittens and Princess Sally.png|Mittens and Princess Sally Opening Credits and Ending Credits Screenshots Trivia *''Mittens the Cat ''is the first animated original series for Netflix. *After 5 years, ''Mittens the Cat ''is aired on September 11, 2015 for Nickelodeon. Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Action/Adventure Category:American animated television series Category:American children's television series Category:American children's comedy series Category:Paramount Television Animation Category:Cartoons Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series Category:Netflix shows Category:Netflix Original Series Category:Netflix Category:TV-Y7 Category:Fantasy Category:Mystery Category:Adventure Category:Mittens the Cat Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas